My Life
by XanazX
Summary: Life is all about living it right. Sakura stumbled upon troubles in her love life, studies and to find the true meaning of friendship. SasuSakuNeji. AU School enviroment.
1. I don't believe it!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and the characters!

Summary : Life is all about living it right. Sakura stumbled upon troubles in her love life, studies and to find the true meaning of friendship. SasuSakuNeji. AU - School enviroment.

Enjoy! 3-Ana-

* * *

It was a whole new day for Sakura. She started to curse herself when she woke up from her sleepless night. In her life, she never felt this way before. As she gets ready for school, someone was at her door. It was Sakura's friend and enemy at the same time, Ino. Yamanaka Ino or Ino is an average girl with long blonde hair.

"Yo. Hurry up already!"

"Wait for a sec. Mum, I'll be going now!"

Sakura locked the door and started walking with Ino.

"You couldn't believe what I just did last night!" Sakura said as she puts her hands to cover her face.

"What?"

"I… Him… Confessed…"

"What? I can't really hear what you are saying…"

"I confessed to him…"

"What! You did what! Oh my god… I can't believe this! You just did… Whoa…!"

"I know, I know… I don't know what was I thinking last night! I'm cursing myself…"

"Why are you cursing yourself, Sakura-chan?" Suddenly a voice interrupted.

"Eh, Naruto! When did you arrive?" asked Sakura as she blushing madly.

"Aw, Sakura-chan is blushing!" Naruto laughs. Sakura hits him on his head with her book.

"Get a grip. Where is Hinata?"

"Eh, speaking of Hinata… I just remembered… She called me this morning saying Hyuuga family lost someone in their family and having a funeral. So, she will not come to school today…" said Ino.

"Oh… So Neji won't be here too…Huh…?" Sakura smiled to herself. Naruto makes faces when he heard Sakura said Neji's name.

Soon, they arrived at school. Sakura was glad Neji didn't come to school, or she'll be toasted. She sits at her usual place and starts to unpack her stuff. Then a girl with two buns came and sits on an empty chair beside Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura…"

"Eh, Tenten! Hi! I can't believe what I did last night… Oh gosh, I'm so embarrass!"

"No need, girl! I don't think he is coming to school today. He is unusually late."

"I know. Ino told me that Hyuuga is having a funeral… I feel bad for them."

"Really? That's sad. Anyway… Back to Neji… I found out he has something for you too… Gosh, look at the time! Class starting in five minutes! Well, see ya!" Tenten rushed out from Sakura's class, leaving Sakura blinking.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked at her watch.

"It's only 10 minutes past seven! I think Tenten needs a new watch…" said Sakura. Ino stopped unpacking her stuff and pulled Sakura's chair to face her. Her face was so serious. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What is it Ino? You didn't break your nails just to turn me around for nothing, did you?"

"You are just the same old you, Sakura… You never change since kindergarten!"

"Did I do something wrong?" she made an innocent face.

"No, you did not, silly! Did you or did you not hear what she just said?" Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"Uh… Yeah. She said the class is starting in five minutes…"

"No, not that! Gosh! Neji has something for you! The Hyuuga Neji has something for you! How could you not catch that?"

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I'm not serious. Look at my face. I'm dead serious about this!"

Sakura went silence. Ino was still holding her shoulders while staring at Sakura. Sakura pushes Ino's hand and resume to what she was doing. Something tells Ino that Sakura is not happy about it. They share secrets. Ino knows that Sakura knew Tenten likes Neji too. Ino knows Sakura admires Neji but she didn't expect Neji to like her back. Ino also knows that Tenten will not be happy about Sakura and Neji. She let out a sigh and slumps into her chair. Then, a teacher came in and they started the class.

Sakura did not concentrate on what the teacher was teaching. It was literature. She kept gazing outside and thinks about what Tenten said. _Neji has a crush on me too? This is a disaster. I don't want this to happen. Why would he choose me over Tenten, who likes him and knew him since small? He knew she likes him… Why on earth is this happening to me!_

"Miss Haruno, please continue."

"Huh? Oh… Ermm…" Sakura stands up while searching for the line she should read.

"Paragraph four, line three." Said a voice. Sakura quickly read the paragraph.

"Good. Next time, don't dream in my class or I'll send you to detention. Be glad that Mr. Uchiha is there to help. Let's continues, class."

Sakura slumped down and sighed. She was blushing furiously. She never felt so humiliated in her whole teenage life. She looked at her corner of her eyes and caught the sight of a raven haired boy with onyx eyes staring at his book. He looked back at Sakura with an emotionless face. She blushed again and mouthed 'thank you'. He looks back at his book while nodding.

"Alright, class. This is all for today. Tomorrow, I will give you a group assignment on this story. Please be prepared. Class dismissed."

The teacher sits down on the teacher's table while all the students pack up and exits the room to go to their P.E class. She could feel some girls are glaring at her but she ignored them. Sasuke stands up and heads for the door. Ino was running after Sasuke, leaving Sakura to walk alone to the changing room.

After changing her cloth, she catches up with Ino who is already at the gym. The teacher seems not to be there. Everyone was chatting with each other. Sakura scans the class for a hint of Sasuke or Naruto. Then she sighed heavily and sits crossed leg on the floor.

"They 'fly', again. I wonder why they hated P.E so much…" Ino said as she joined Sakura.

"I hate P.E too. Especially Gai. He is so full spirited! I wonder what Lee sees in him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder what Gai sees in Lee too!" Ino and Sakura shared a laugh. "Shh, he is here."

"Students, today you are going to do free sport. You can do anything you want, as long you're not out from this gym." Said Gai.

"Wow, this is new!" Whispered Ino to Sakura.

"Teachers are having some discussion right now. If I caught anyone of you out from this class, I'll send you to detention with Kakashi."

"What?"

"Oh man…"

"Ew, that pervert!"

"So please stay in class. Uchiha and Uzumaki are not here… Well, detention for those two!" Gai said as he walks out form the gym.

"This is what you called, lame." Said Ino.

"Word. Hey… About Ne… Never mind…" Sakura cut off and lie on her back.

"Neji? I think you should go for it!" said Ino while doing her thumbs-up.

"Are you nuts? Tenten will be so sad!"

"Come on! Why did she tell you about Neji if she would be mad about it? Think about it!"

"No! I will not go for it!"

"Go for what, Sakura-chan?"

"Eep! Na… Naruto! Stop doing that already!"

"Gomen. Go for what, Sakura?" Naruto went out from his hiding place, followed by Sasuke.

"Eh, a hiding place under the gym?" Asked Ino curiously.

"It is used to be a store, I think. It is not used anymore." Said Sasuke.

"I think none of the teachers knew about it, except Tsunade-sama. But I manage to get the keys from her!" Naruto holds out the keys and Sakura snatches it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Give back the keys!"

"Shut up or I'll tell the teachers about this place. I want to make a copy of this thing…"

"Fine!" Naruto shrugged.

Ino was clinging at Sasuke. Naruto was sighing and shrugging while staring at the ceiling. Sakura was lying against the wall, watching her classmates playing sports. Sakura took a glace over her shoulder and met Sasuke's eyes. She quickly turned away and blushes. Sasuke was her crush. Since she met Neji, her feeling towards him seems to fade away. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't like someone like her. He would choose Ino over her. Right now, she can't wait until the school ends.

* * *

AN : Do you like it? Is the story easy for you to understand? Or is the storyline rushing? Please, R&R and comment! 3-Ana- 


	2. Lunchtime!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and the characters! 

Summary : Life is all about living it right. Sakura stumbled upon troubles in her love life, studies and to find the true meaning of friendship. SasuSakuNeji. AU - School enviroment.

Hello! Thanks for your reviews. I did this chapter on the same day I finished the first chapter, since I have to wait for 3 days until the document thingy is activated... So, I posted this quite early, since I**might** be able to update... So, yeah... Thanks again!

JUCHKO : Hey, thank you for reviewing! Thanks for the ideas too. I will reconsider it later. He might be a helping character to support the story later. )

v-sakura : Glad you love it 3

Angelbornnhell : I love SakuNeji too! Hahaaa... And I think it might be SasuSaku... And thanks for reviewing. I'll try my best to improve my grammar skills! english is my second language

ayasi : Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story. I'm not really good in grammar, but I'll try my best to improve it! I hope this and the next chapters will please you. )

Enjoy! 3 -Ana-

* * *

After the bell rang, some students packed their stuff and exit the class straight away and some of them still in the class finishing their works. However, Sakura was staring out of the window and does not seem to notice the class is over. Her finger playing with the pink pencil she is holding. Suddenly, a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura!" said Ino.

Sakura snapped from her daydreaming. She saw Ino, still waving at her with Sasuke and Naruto behind her. Naruto was grinning widely and holding his laugh while Sasuke was just emotionless.

"Sorry… I was… Thinking. Never mind. You guys go ahead. I'll catch you guys later…"

"Alright! We will wait for you outside, ne Sakura-chan!"

"Okay." Sakura watches her friend's back walking towards the door. She continued packing her stuff. She accidentally slipped her pencil and it rolled until it hits someone's shoe.

"Sorry. I slipped it… I didn't mean to…"

"It meant no harm, Haruno-san." The boy picked up the pencil.

"Eh, Mouri-kun! I am so sorry!" Sakura bowed.

"It's nothing. A small pencil like this could not hurt me." He handed out the pencil to Sakura with a smile.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" Sakura blushed and went back to her desk.

She zipped her bag and exits the class. A shadow was waiting for her outside the class.

"Sakura." Just listening to the voice made Sakura jolted up.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Don't… Don't ever do that again!" Sakura panted.

"Whatever. You know that guy?" Sasuke looked at Mouri.

"You mean Mouri? Yes, no… He is our classmate. How can I not know him? Why?"

"He is Neji's enemy in the basketball team. Let's go, Ino and Naruto is waiting."

Sakura followed Sasuke towards the hallway. The hallway was empty, since most of the students went back early. The only one left was the ones with extra classes and the janitor. Before they reached the door, Sakura urged herself to say something, as she felt uneasy with the silence.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell me that?"

"Tell you about what?"

"That… About Mouri-kun and Neji-san? You never cared before…" Sakura's voice was echoing since the hallway was empty.

Sasuke stopped walking. He turned around and faces Sakura. Her heart was beating fast and skipped a beat when Sasuke looked at her right into her eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. He took out his hands from his pocket and put them onto Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't you say that, every again. I do care for you, as your friend, it's my job."

"But how come you never notice me before?"

"I don't mean it that way. I just don't like your full attention. You and Neji are my friend…"

"Friend? I thought you guys always fight with each other?"

"We are rival, but as well as friends. Like you and Ino. Sakura, I…"

"Oi! We are starving to death here!" Suddenly a voice interrupted. It was Naruto.

Sasuke quickly withdraws his hand and shove it into his pocket. He spun around and walked towards the door. Sakura was left behind blankly. Sasuke took a glance behind and met Sakura's eyes. Sakura blushed furiously and quickly walked towards Ino and the others.

They had their lunch at Isuzu's Lunch. Tenten joined them a few minutes after they arrived, along with Lee. As soon they arrived, Naruto won't stop arguing with Lee. Ino and Tenten had their chitchat while Sasuke was just listening to his MP3. Sakura was staring out of the window again.

She spotted two figures, one with long black hair walking beside a shorthaired figure, who was wiping tears. As soon she saw them, she quickly knew they were the two cousins, Hinata and Neji. She couldn't be happier seeing them. However, one thing that made her nervous. They were heading to Isuzu's Lunch.

"Yeah, Hinata and Neji are here!" said Naruto happily.

Ino, Tenten and Sasuke looked over Sakura who was blushing when Neji's name was spoken. She sunk into her chair, hiding her face with her pink hair.

"Konichiwa, minna." Said a small voice.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-chan." Said Ino.

"Nice to have you here. Come, join us!" said Tenten.

"Sure. Neji-niisan?" Neji reply with a nod. He pulled out a chair beside Tenten and sat there, while Hinata sat beside Naruto.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" asked Hinata.

"I'm unwell."

"Order something, Hinata-chan. It's Sakura's treat." Said Ino while grinning.

"What? You said it's your treat!" Sakura jumped out from her chair.

"She looks fine to me," Neji exclaimed. Sakura blushes and took her seat back.

"Nah, just kidding. It's my treat. Neji-san, Hinata-san, go ahead!" Ino said. Hinata looked at the menu.

Sakura didn't dare to look up. She stayed in her position until Ino poked her. Ino grinned at Sakura and was replied with a death glare. After a few minutes, Hinata and Neji ordered something. Sakura felt uneasy and took a little glance at Neji. Much to her surprise, he was looking at her too. She blushed and looked away. Naruto felt uneasy with this silence.

"Ano… So, how is your day, Hinata-chan?"

"Quite sad, Naruto-kun. He was a great shinobi."

"Bah… He reached his age anyway…" Neji pushes his hair locks.

"Neji-niisan! That's not a nice thing to say, especially to your great uncle!"

Neji glared at Hinata for some while. Then there was the silence again. A person with a pink uniform came and put their meals on their table.

"Yeah, live saver! Thanks! Yum, ramen!" said Naruto cheerfully.

"Pfsh… Naruto just can't live without ramen…" Tenten sighed. She looked at Neji's food, then at his face. He returned her gaze.

"What?" He asked.

"No… Nothing. Erm… Nice… Meal you have there…"

"Whatever…" Neji started to eat his food. Tenten blushed and ate her food too.

Sasuke and Sakura finished their food first. Sasuke decided to leave. Sakura pushed her bowl and wiped her lips. She raised one eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have to attend music class in two hours."

"I thought it was cancelled?"

"Cancelled?"

"Well, duh… Don't you remember? The music shop is getting renovated."

"Oh, yeah… But it is boring here, anyway. Maybe I'll go to the music shop… Want to come?" He asked Sakura.

"I thought you'd never ask. Guys, I'll go ahead with Sasuke. So, see you later!" Sakura grabbed her pink sling school bag and followed Sasuke.

Naruto and Ino stared each other and then they look at Neji, who was ignoring Sakura who was leaving. He finished his food and pushed it away. Tenten's heart beating fast. _Is he going to go after Sakura?_

Suddenly, a phone rings. Everyone searches for his or her hand phones.

"Mine. Continue eating." He said coldly. He looked at his phone.

_He received a message! I wonder who was it from…_ Thought Tenten.

"Guys, I got to go. Thanks Ino for treating today's lunch. Hinata-sama, I'll be going. See you tonight." Neji stood up and left the café.

"Yeah. Ano… Hinata-chan… You have anything to do today?" asked Naruto.

"Wait…" She took out the PDA. "Nope. I'm free this evening."

"Good! Let's go to the arcade!"

"Sure! Loser treats winner ice-cream!" Hinata winked.

"You're on!" Naruto and Hinata raced out from the café.

"I guess, it's me and…" Suddenly, Ino realize she was left alone. Tenten sneaked out before Hinata and Naruto did.

"Me, alone." Ino sighed. She went to the cashier and paid the cash.

* * *

AN: Daaa... Theheee... There's no 'meal' here... But a lil girlish blushing stuff... Ask anything about the characters if you wanna know about thier life/background and such, since they are OOC. There is also hints of Naru/Hina and Tenten/Neji. But I'm not sure if this couple will last long. wink Please, R&R! Jya!


	3. I'll pay

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and the characters! 

Summary : Life is all about living it right. Sakura stumbled upon troubles in her love life, studies and to find the true meaning of friendship. SasuSakuNeji. AU - School enviroment.

Haluu... I'm back from my short vacation! Glad to be home. Mwahahaaa... It sucks to be with elderly people and to be the only kid there (> ). Anyway, here's the new chapter. I posted quite early... Hope that I post the next chappie early too! sweat

Angelbornnhell: Waaai! Thanks for making my storie one of you favorite! cries You've been in the hospital? Well, I'm glad you're okay now. D Thanks for reviewing! 3

snakpak: Poor Ino. P

Enjoy! 3 -Ana-

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, matte!" shouted the pink haired girl. Sasuke stopped walking and turn around.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Sakura panted as she catches up with Sasuke.

"What the hell am I doing now?"

"You don't have to be so cold!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

Both of them entered the music shop. It was almost empty because the shop was quite new and unknown. Sakura went to wonder around the shop while Sasuke heads to the new album corner. Sakura saw an album she was looking for. While she was looking at the CD, someone tapped her shoulder.

"You like it?"

"Mouri-kun! What… What on earth are you doing here?"

"Why… I work as a part-timer here. I asked you a question, Haruno-san."

"Oh, well… Yes. I've been looking for this for my whole life! Well, for some times, I meant. Sorry, I got myself hyped up…"

"No, it's okay. I've been observing you for some time. I mean, your style and attitudes… Don't get the wrong idea…"

"Erm… Yeah… Okay…"

"You can have that album. I pay."

"Oh, no! No, no… It's okay. I can pay it myself."

Sakura checked her purse and found out her money isn't enough. She sighed and place the CD right back to the shelf.

"Maybe I'll buy it later…"

"I'll pay for you, Sakura." Sasuke handed out some money to Mouri.

Mouri looked at the money and took it. He walked towards the cashier, followed by Sakura and Sasuke. He gave the balance to Sasuke and waved goodbye to Sakura. Sakura was stunned when Sasuke offered to pay for her. While they were walking towards Sakura's house, Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Is there something on my face, Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me? Wait, wait… I forgot something!" Sakura stopped walking.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Sakura took something out from her purse and took Sasuke's hand.

"Here, I'll pay the rest later." Sakura smiled.

"You don't have to. It wasn't me…"

"What do you mean?"

"You… Don't have to know. I mean, you should not know about this. God, you are not supposed to know! Shit…" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Tell me. Who?"

"It's like this… Hyuuga…"

"Neji? What does he have to do with this?"

"He asked for my help to buy you present."

"Really?" Sakura seems to brighten up.

"Yes. Satisfied? He gave me the money earlier. Here's your house."

"Wow, I didn't know that he… Oh my god! I can't wait to tell Ino about this! Thanks Sasuke-kun! Well, bye!"

Sakura waved to Sasuke and was replied with a nod. _I'm not satisfied…But she is…_

After Sakura entered her house and closed the door, Sasuke continued towards his house. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the blue sky. _Neji gave you the money, huh…_

Suddenly, he saw two people at the ice-cream booth. They were very familiar to him. He spotted a long blonde haired girl walking towards him, waving furiously. He replied with a nod.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you still in your uniform?" asked Ino.

"I'm on my way back. Is that Naruto and Hinata, eating ice-cream, together?"

"More to exchanging ice-creams! Isn't that sweet and romantic?"

"Whatever."

"Can I follow you to your house? It isn't far from here…"

"Whatever."

Sasuke started to walk and a hand slipped through his arms. Ino rested her head on his shoulder. He was used to it. Ino wasn't his girlfriend. He swore he saw girls and boys glaring and staring at them. But Ino wouldn't care. So does Sasuke. He does not have any feeling towards Ino. As they arrived, Ino let go of his arms.

"That was nice of you for not to push me away like always." Ino felt weird.

"I need to move on, you know? I do have a life." Sasuke opened the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"You just want to walk with my, right? You didn't say you wanted to come in. So, see you later." Sasuke unconsciously slammed the door and left Ino dumbfounded.

Tenten was bored. She walked out from the café without telling Ino. She couldn't help herself but to spy on Neji. But as soon Neji went into a corner, she lost him. Tenten sat on a bench at the park. She was still in her school uniform. Suddenly, she saw a very familiar guy from her school walking towards her. She smiled at the boy.

"Why so down, Tenten?"

"Hi, Lee. Nothing much…"

"Neji-kun again, huh? You got to move on…"

"Lee, you don't understand! I… I like him. No, correction. I love Neji! I can't help myself. He ignored me these days… After he rejected me." A tear rolling down her cheeks. Lee wiped it with his hands.

"I understand, Tenten… I really do…"

"What do you mean you do? You never been rejected before! Sakura… Sakura rejected you. But she is still your friend. She didn't ignore you like Neji does to me!"

"I know. But I know how it felt when someone did not notice me. I mean, I was always around for her… While she was still running towards a guy who don't even want her." Lee said calmly.

"Oh, that's harsh… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I… I hope she'll notice you soon…" Tenten wiped her tears.

"I'm not sure about that… Tenten, I have to go. I have an appointment at the gym today with Gai-sensei."

"Heh, that favorite teacher of yours… Send my regards."

"Sure, goodbye!"

Lee was really frustrated. _How can she be so slow? I gave her clues and such… I guess I need to forget about her…_

Hinata laughs and giggles towards Naruto's joke. Although most of it doesn't make sense and stupid. Naruto bought her a cookie and cream ice cream, while he bought himself a blue berry ice cream. Hinata enjoyed his company very much.

"Naruto-kun… I never tasted blue berry ice cream before. Is it nice?"

"It's really sweet! Sakura-chan treated me last time when I failed my exams. It made me happy!"

"Oh… She is very nice to you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were here small!" Naruto showed his pinky. Hinata giggled.

"Can I taste the ice-cream?" Hinata blushed.

"Sure, here…" Naruto scooped some ice cream and gave it to Hinata. Instead of taking the spoon, she ate it while Naruto was holding the spoon.

"You're right… It is sweet! I will order this flavor next time you lost at the arcade."

"Oh no! I won't get to buy ramen later! No!" Naruto did a dramatic scene, which made Hinata laughed. "Eh, isn't that Sasuke and Ino?"

"Yeah, it sure does. Are they a couple now? I never seen Sasuke let Ino rest her head on his shoulder…"

"I don't know. I thought Sasuke likes Sakura more than Ino. Uh-oh… Did I just said that?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Sasuke is going to be so mad about this! Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't… Naruto-kun. I won't."

"Hinata-chan, you know what's sweeter than this blue berry ice cream?" Naruto pointed at his ice cream. "It's you, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed.

Naruto lean over to Hinata and kissed her cheeks, which was furiously blushing. Suddenly she felt something cold on her skirt.

"Ah, the ice cream fell!" She said as she saw her staining skirt. She stared at Naruto's eye, who stared back at hers. Then both of them laughed.

* * *

A/N: So, do you guys like it? I hope you do! I know, this chapter has more conv. than the story. It the story got to get moving ne? Thehehee... Please, R&R! Comment some stuff... Sorry for the grammar mistakes tho... Thanks for reading this, jya! 


	4. Why?

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and the characters! 

Summary : Life is all about living it right. Sakura stumbled upon troubles in her love life, studies and to find the true meaning of friendship. SasuSakuNeji. AU - School enviroment.

Halu minna! I'm back with a new chappie.. It's not my favorite... But here's some NejiSaku stuff... Not really NejiSaku.. Sorry if I dispoint you guys!

Thanks **rayearth-luvr** and **Angelbornnhell **for reviewing!

* * *

There was no one at the park. It was deserted and a perfect place to be alone. Neji stared at the reddish sky, hints of sunset was seen. Suddenly, some noise came out from the bushes nearby. A hint of green shirt was seen. Neji saw Lee walking towards him. He knew what is going to happened. Lee grabbed his collar and wrinkled his forehead.

"Why did you do that towards Tenten? What is wrong with her? How could you do this?"

Lee yelled at Neji. Neji remained at his silence.

"She… Tenten… Tenten loves you! She cried for nights after you rejected her. And even worst, you ignored her! Hell, you must be wondering why on earth am I doing this, right? I loved her, Neji. I loved her as a teammate, as a comrade, as a friend! I used to like you Neji, but after you did this to her, I hate you. I hate you more than anything you could ever imagine!"

Lee lets go of Neji's collar. He stared at the ground for some while. Neji just stared Lee with his pearl eyes. Suddenly, Lee punches Neji on his face. Neji fell down on the ground and blood trailed down from his lips.

"I hate you."

Lee left Neji, who was wiping his bruised lips. Neji stared at Lee's trail and then calmed himself. He stood up and walked out from the park. He took out his white handkerchief in his pocket and held it against his lips to cover his damage. While he is walking, he saw a pink haired girl walking, with her hand was holding a blue plastic bag, obviously from the music shop.

Neji tried to avoid eye contact with Sakura, but failed. Sakura's face was happy at first, but later she was worried. She ran towards Neji.

"Uh, hello."

"Hi, Sakura…" Neji mumbled in his handkerchief.

"What's wrong with you lips?" Sakura held out her hand and pulled away Neji's handkerchief.

"Oh my, you're bleeding! Did you catch up in a fight or something?"

"No, I fell." _Right…_

"Are you going home? It is somewhat far… And you went to wrong way too…"

"I felt walking using a longer route…"

"Hey, this is my house, want to come in? I'll help with your bruise…"

"No, it's fine! I can walk…"

"Oh, come on! I can send you back later tonight… Your uncle doesn't mind, right? Come!"

Sakura tugged Neji's sleeves. Neji followed Sakura into her house.

"Sit down on the couch. I will go upstairs and change. Help yourself with the cookie." Sakura gave Neji a cookie jar and turns on the television. Then she went upstairs and a click was heard from Sakura's bedroom.

Neji let out a sigh. He never had been into any other girl's house before. He went to Tenten's house but did not get inside. He walked around the house and saw some family pictures, hanging on the wall.

He saw an average man, a beautiful woman sitting in front of the man and a baby on her arms. They were well dressed. Beside the picture was a baby on a tricycle, smiling widely showing her teeth. He stared at the next picture. It was Sakura, wearing a pink blouse with white pants, standing beside a red headed boy. Their hands were linking.

"That's my old friend before I came to this place." Sakura suddenly appeared beside Neji.

"Oh, I see. Is he your boyfriend?" Sakura laughs.

"I'm not sure. We hang out with each other a lot. Come over here." Sakura took out a first-aid box from the cabinet.

Sakura slowly tapped the wet cotton onto Neji's lips. Neji flinch a little bit. His pearl eyes were staring at Sakura, but Sakura's attention was on his bruise.

"Where are you parents?"

"They are on business trip. I am used to it though. They left yesterday and might be back two days from now."

"Oh, I see. No wonder you invited me in…"

There was the silence again. Sakura kept her first aid. She stared at Neji who was poking his lips.

"Hey, I'll go fix some tea."

Neji slumped back at the sofa. He didn't know why he was there at the first place either. But it feels nice to be there, with no annoying cousins, no uncles, no rules… It just felt great. He stared at the spinning fan above him. He felt sleepy and he fell asleep.

"Neji? Are you up?" questioned a person.

Neji opened his eyes slowly and saw a pink haired girl with a worried face. He sat up and Sakura retreated a few inch. She has this worried expression plastered on her face, making Neji felt confuse. He looked around him and noticed that it is not Sakura's house anymore.

"What happened? What am I doing here? Sakura?" He gave a questioning look to Sakura.

"Thank god you are alright! I was getting so worried!" Sakura hugged Neji. Neji hugged her back, unconsciously.

"Ehem… You can continue after you come out from this room, Neji." Sakura pulled back and blushed, so does Neji.

"Uncle… You're here."

"Yes, and your friends too."

Neji looked around again and saw Hinata, Naruto and Ino. Their face was worried. Hinata's face was reddened and her eyes were teary, he knew she cried. Then he lay he eyes on Sakura's face again.

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, after I fixed the tea, I saw you lying unconsciously on the sofa. I tried to wake you up, but you did not move. So I called Ino to help me to bring you here…"

"Oh…"

"Oh? No thanks or what so ever? Sheesh… What a guy…" Ino said slowly. Sakura glared at Ino.

"Anyway, the doctor said you might been exhausted. You went to the funeral and then you hurt yourself…" Sakura continued.

The door was opened and a nurse came in to check Neji.

"Neji-kun, the doctor said you can go back either today or tomorrow." Said the nurse.

"I'll go back home today. Thanks, Sakura."

"What about me?" Ino interrupted. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you too."

"Now, you kids can go back. Hinata, help Sakura packing Neji's stuff."

"Yes, father. Bye, Naruto-kun, Ino-san."

Naruto and Ino left the room. Sakura and Hinata helped Neji to pack his stuff, while his uncle was staring at him.

"What happened?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing… I'm tired, I guess…"

"No, I meant what happened with you and Sakura?"

Sakura flinched when she heard her name. A pink streak appeared on her pale face as she continued to pack. Neji looked at Sakura and then look at his uncle again. He stared at the floor, to avoid people to see him reddening.

"No-nothing, sir." Sakura let out a sigh.

"You can't lie to me, my boy." Before he could continue any further, Sakura interrupted.

"All done! We can go now, sir!" She said it unusually aloud.

"Ah, good job, girls. Come on, the butler will send you home."

"Oh, no thank you. Ino is waiting for me downstairs. Thanks anyway, sir." Sakura bowed down. "Well, take care, Neji. I'll be going now. Bye, everyone." Sakura stepped out from the room. But someone stopped her.

"Sakura, the Hyuuga clan is blessing you and Neji. See you soon." He whispered. Sakura becomes red again. She nodded and left the building.

* * *

Haaaaaaaa... please R&R... > 


End file.
